


Minty

by mimimimeow (riceufairy)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/mimimimeow
Summary: Dohyonie is upset but Papa Younie doesn't have a clue why
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Minty

**Author's Note:**

> wrote it for a friend :)

Seungyoun tilts his head to the left so he can see properly the television screen as his four-year old son, Donhyon, blocks his view from it. The kid didn't move from the spot so Seungyoun paid him attention.

He almost break into smile and a giggle as his son looks cute with his lips pursed into a pout and his cute reddish cheeks are puffed, but then his little one's brows are knitted and eyes glaring directly at him makes Seungyoun worried. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Hmp!" the child replied, arms folded to his chest with his lips pout a little bit more.

Seungyoun got confuse.  _ Is he mad at me? Why?  _ he asks himself, observing the little kid. His son seldom gets upset; it's either he's hungry or sleepy or _hungry_. "Why? Did papa do something wrong?" he asks again.

His son once again made that little, _'hmp_ ' sound before turning his back and ran to his squirrel backpack —a snack backpack, fishing out a candy tin can; he was showing it off earlier when he came back from daycare and even gave Seungyoun a piece.

Dohyon came back in front of him and shakes the tin can with a huge pout on his lips. Seungyoun doesn't have a clue why his son is upset.  _Is he trying to make me buy another one?_ _But I don't even know where Wooseok bought it._ he thought as he looks at his son, clueless at what the little child wants.

_ Ah... Wooseok.  _

Seungyoun leans his back to peek at Wooseok, at the kitchen, currently reading their dinner's recipe from his tablet. "Babe," he called to catch the other's attention.

Wooseok looks up, adjusting his glasses while Seungyoun blushed as he thought his other half looks cute and sexy from the minimal gesture. "What?" Wooseok mouthed.

Seungyoun throw his indecent thoughts away as he has other problem to face: their sulky son. 

"Dohyonie is pouting and his lips will almost reach the front door anytime now. Did papa do something wrong?" Seungyoun asks in a cutesy manner that made Wooseok scoffs a little. The latter peeks at Dohyon, who is not yet done shooting glares at Seungyoun, and saw their kid holding the candy tin can he bought for him earlier.  _ Ah... _

"Did you ate one of his drops?" Wooseok asks Seungyoun.

"Yeah," Seungyoun paused and glanced at their son. "but just because he said he'll give me one." he added.

"What color did papa ate?" Wooseok now asks Dohyon.

Dohyon puffs his cheeks before he answered, "Red,"

Wooseok then, looks at Seungyoun with a sigh, his husband still looks confused. "Babe, you're only supposed to eat the mint flavored ones." he said calmly as he figured out why their son is upset.

"Oh," Seungyoun realized then he looks at their child apologetically, "Sorry, baby. I didn't know."

Dohyon still have that huge pout on his face when Wooseok continue scrolling on his tablet letting his husband finish apologizing to their son.

"Papa, is wrong. I won't do it again. Sorry. Forgive me?" Seungyoun now sitting on his knees asking for forgiveness. "Papa will buy you another can,"

"Yah!" Wooseok protests but the two ignored him.

Their child's eyes gleam in delight and asks, "Really?" in a pitchy voice reflecting how excited he is. Seungyoun nods and the little kid smiled widely at him. "Don't do it again, promise?" Dohyon held his tiny pinky up to Seungyoun's face.

Seungyoun made a pinky promise with their son and kissed both his cheeks before giving him a big hug.. A little bit later, Wooseok can hear them teasing and giggling to each other.


End file.
